


Caller No. 1

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college age Castiel is desperate for money, so in hopes of relieving some student loan debt, he sets up a phone sex hotline. He doesn't get many callers, but when he finally does, he least of all expects it to be one of his best friends on campus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caller No. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genesis78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis78/gifts).



> OKAY, this was a prompt that was given to me at like the beginning of time and since I am the number one asshole I forgot to fill it B) NOW I have finally filled it and it is here, it was based off of this prompt: _"I was thinking something like Cas and Dean are friends in college, Cas is desperate for money so he starts a phone-sex hotline, and the first person who calls is Dean. They recognize each other's voices, but after the awkwardness subsides, the call goes very well if you know what I mean."_ sent to me by Genesis78 sooo I hope that you like how it turned out!!

Cas checked his phone for like the millionth time as he laid on his bed in his dorm. He was wondering at this point if he had advertised for this whole phone sex hotline thing well enough. He had tried to be discreet but still he wanted to get it out there because he really did need the money at this point. All those fucking student loans lurking over his head. He needed to get rid of them and at this point he was desperate. He figured that he would at least get a few callers at first but apparently things went very slowly. Cas was about to toss his phone aside and work on a paper that was due in his English class when his phone rang.

Castiel simply blinked at it for a second. It said that it was a private number so Cas figured that it was pretty likely that they were calling for the reason Cas wanted. Castiel had to admit that he was just the slightest bit nervous as he swiped the phone to take the call and brought it up to his ear. “Hello?” Castiel answered, waiting for a response.

“Hi,” was the simple reply given. Cas furrowed his brow as the voice rang through his head. That voice sounded so familiar.

“Did you see one of the ads?” Castiel inquired.

“Yup,” the voice replied and then it hit Cas. 

“Wait a second, Dean?” Castiel questioned. On the other line Dean's stomach froze. He knew that the voice sounded familiar, he just didn't know that it would be one of his best friends on campus.

“Cas?” Dean said, his voice going a little higher than usual.

“Um, yeah,” Castiel managed.

“You're running a phone sex hotline?” Dean inquired, disbelief tinting his voice. Castiel blushed.

“Yeah, well you're calling one,” Cas shot back and it was Dean's turn to blush.

“Well, I saw one of the ads and I got curious,” Dean grumbled into the phone.

“Well, sorry that it turned out to be me,” Castiel sighed into the phone. There was a short silence on the line as Dean picked at at a fraying string on his jeans.  
“I don't mind that it turned out to be you,” Dean murmured. Castiel's heart skipped a beat. Was Dean being serious?

“What do you mean?” Castiel inquired cautiously. Dean chewed on his lip before speaking.

“Well, y’know, it's just I wouldn't necessarily _mind_ talking to you,” Dean said, his voice shy. Castiel's blood froze. Dean couldn't be being serious.

“You wouldn't mind talking to me,” Castiel simply stated, tasting the words.

“Not really,” Dean replied. “But you probably wouldn't want to, I mean, I don't want to make things awkward between us,” Dean went on but Cas just shook his head.

“No, I wouldn't mind talking to you either,” Castiel muttered into the phone, still a little shocked that Dean actually wanted this to happen. Castiel knew that he himself definitely wanted it to happen, but the fact that Dean did too made things just about perfect. There was silence on the line before Dean smiled softly, speaking.

“So, are you gonna ask me what I'm wearing?” Dean teased and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That's like the oldest line in the book,” Castiel told Dean who shrugged.

“Yeah, but it's like a staple to phone sex,” Dean shot back and Castiel sighed, a fond little smile on his face as he spoke.

“What are you wearing?” Castiel inquired.

“Boxers, jeans, t-shirt,” Dean replied. “You?”

“Same thing,” Cas replied. “I might just have to get rid of a couple layers though if this phone call goes well,” Castiel went on, glancing down at his jeans. “Or possibly all of them, who knows?” he continued, and Dean licked his lips at the thought of Cas naked. “I hope that you plan on doing the same,” Castiel ventured, and Dean nodded.

“Definitely,” Dean replied, and Castiel smiled. 

“Good. I’d hazard a guess that you look a lot better naked, even though you do look pretty good all the time,” Castiel told Dean who blushed.

“I could easily say the same about you,” Dean shot back, and a faint blush rose to Cas’ cheeks.

“Too bad we aren’t together right now and I could see you up close. I’d love to suck marks onto that pretty tan neck of yours. Trail my hands down your chest, your stomach, all the way to the line of your jeans,” Castiel began. Dean swallowed, feeling his cock give a twitch at Cas’ words. He had an idea of where Cas was going with this, but that didn’t stop him from asking,

“What then?” On the other line Cas grinned a little.

“I’d unzip you, get your cock out and take you into my mouth. I’d suck you nice and slow, let you feel every single movement of my tongue against your cock,” Castiel said, accentuating his last few words. Dean bit his lip and held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, bringing both hands down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. On the other line Cas lazily pressed a palm to his crotch, settling back against the headboard of his bed. “And, I’d obviously get you to come, and when you would I would swallow every last drop,” Castiel finished. Dean clenched his jaw as he pulled out his already half hard cock.

“What about you? How would you get yourself off?” Dean questioned. Castiel smirked on the other line.

“Mmm, I’d probably get myself off while I’m sucking you. Take my cock out, stroke myself nice and slow. I wouldn’t want to come too soon, but I would definitely want to come with your cock in my mouth. Fuck, I bet you taste so good,” Cas went on and Dean couldn’t help but let out a soft groan at the words. Castiel smirked once more on the other line. “You touching yourself yet?” he inquired.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out as he stroked his cock until he was fully hard, a few beads of precome sitting at the head. He swiped his thumb across them, rubbing them in a circle around the tip that had Dean biting back a groan. 

“But, instead of getting myself off I could always just wait until you come and then I could fuck you,” Castiel supposed. Dean let out a soft groan as he stroked his cock a few more times. “You’d like that, want me to fuck you?” Castiel went on as he took the phone between his own shoulder and ear so that he could unzip his jeans, not wanting to ignore his aching erection any longer.

“Yes,” Dean managed on the other line as he stroked his cock slow and firm, getting into a rhythm that was addicting. Then a thought occurred to him. “Are you touching yourself?” Dean inquired, Castiel grinning on the other line at the question.

“Mmm, you bet I am,” Castiel sighed into the phone as he gave himself an encouraging stroke, swiping a bead of precome off the tip of his cock and smoothing it down the base. “How can I not when I’ve got the image of you on your back with your legs spread in my mind? Or maybe on all fours if you’d like that? Elbows and knees, ass offered up to me so I can fuck you so hard you’re screaming my name,” Castiel cooed and Dean groaned at the words. “You want it rough?” Castiel questioned and Dean nodded where he lay.

“Yes,” Dean informed Castiel who smirked as he picked up the pace of his hand against his cock.

“Biting, scratching, bet you’d like it if I spanked you too, huh?” Castiel grit out. Dean’s breath hitched on the other line, his cock spurting out a burst of precome.

“Fuck, Cas, yes,” Dean sighed, his voice cracking. Castiel couldn’t help but groan at the sound of his name said like that, so debauched, so needy. He would have to hear it in real life sometime soon.

“Well, if you like it rough then, babe, I promise I will give it to you just the way you want. But, I do have to admit that I might just have to tease you first, just so that I can take you to pieces. Mmm, I bet you look so good in pieces, sprawled out on the mattress all hard and stretched, ready and just begging for it. I bet you would beg for it, wouldn’t you, Dean?” Castiel purred, feeling heat pulsate inside of him, fanning out to the rest of him, running through his veins. Dean let out a sinful groan on the other line.

“God, yes, anything, just want you to fuck me,” Dean panted, already feeling his orgasm nearing as his hand sped up on his cock. 

“I’ll have to stop by your dorm sometime one of these days,” Castiel panted into the phone. “Get all these fantasies going so you don’t just have to think about how good I would feel fucking into you, you’d get to feel it for real,” Castiel went on. “God, it would feel so good, don’t you think, Dean? My cock pounding into you until you can’t walk,” Castiel continued earning a groan from Dean. “Would you groan like that for me, make all those pretty moans and whines and pleas?” Castiel questioned. Dean let out a choked moan as he responded,

“Yes,” in a choked tone that Castiel was pretty sure he knew what it meant.

“You getting close?” Castiel inquired as he worked his own fist over his cock. Dean moaned and nodded on the other line.

“Yes,” he breathed out, giving Cas a certain sort of satisfaction that made his stomach jump. He was bringing Dean to pieces and he was doing it just over the line of a phone. Look at him go.

“Good, I can’t wait to hear you when you do. Too bad I can’t see it, can’t feel it. I’d love to fuck you on your back so that I can see all those pretty faces that you make, listen to all the sounds you make, and best of all watch you come. God, you probably look so fucking gorgeous when you come,” Castiel sighed out, closing his eyes and just imagining it, thinking it over, picturing how fucking amazing Dean would look like that, on his back, legs spread, chin tilted up and lips parted. His breath hitched as he felt his orgasm growing even closer.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out hurriedly, and Castiel could tell that he was just on the edge of coming. 

“C’mon, Dean, come for me, I wanna hear you when you do just so I can picture what you like like all fucked out so much better,” Castiel managed, tipping Dean over the edge as he let out a sinful moan, coming all over his fist, heat rushing through him. Castiel heard the noise and groaned, gritting his teeth as he arched up into his fist, chewing harshly on his lip as he let his own orgasm wash over him and he came with a long groan of Dean’s name, the most wonderful feeling flooding him as the sound of heavy breathing from both ends fell over the line.

Cas let out a little grunt as he flopped back on his bed with a smile. Dean was doing just the same on the other line. “That was really good,” Dean told Castiel who grinned even wider.

“Yeah, it was,” Castiel agreed.

“I’m glad that I got you, y’know, on the phone,” Dean said after a pause. Castiel blushed a little, chewing on his lip.

“I am too,” Castiel agreed, another pause following them on the line. “So, I’m figuring after that that you might want to get coffee sometime, y’know, if you want,” Castiel went on. Dean blushed on the other line and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I would,” Dean replied, Castiel grinning toothily in response.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you loved it, maybe you hated it, whatever, tell me in the comments!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to harass me or something else, I'm cool w/ that man. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
